The Fall of Marley
by toritoko
Summary: The surviving 104th Trainees Squad go under the new Paradis Island's Queen's orders to get Ymir back, travelling from Eldia to the continent Marley. This story starts off from chapter 89, where Historia receives Ymir's letter. During that time, Marley scientists developed a theory where you can pass on your Titan to another without being eaten. REVISED. NEW PLOT.
1. Prologue I

I do not own AoT.

* * *

Hanji, who is currently in Wall Sheena district, is trying to deliver Ymir's letter to Historia. Historia recently became ruler of Paradis... After getting past the front gate of the towering royal buildings, Hanji walks down the hallway of the East Wing connecting into the queen's office. They greet various guards and acquaintances before they arrive. Some strike up small talk, most of them friendly. As Hanji approaches the door, they take a deep breath, and a step forward. "Historia? I have a little present for you." Hanji says, knocking and peeking in through a small gap between the door.

"Oh, Hanji! Come in." Historia gestures a wave towards herself after looking up from paperwork, smiling. "Would you like tea?" After Historia had been crowned as the new Ruler of the Walls, she had been tasked with abundant responsibilities regarding the government. It's stressful, but she can't take a break.

Hanji waves to answer no. "It's fine, really. I need to leave soon. I just wanted to deliver this to you." They hand Historia a stack of dirty papers. The blonde stretches out her arm to get the papers.

"What is this? More forms?" Historia sighs as she sets the papers down on the table, spreading them out. Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, she quickly scans through the first page and suddenly, widens her eyes. "F-from Ymir?!" she snatches the second page. Hanji sighs.

"Yeah. We just retrieved it from Reiner. He said it was imperative that you read it." Hanji cross their arms, waiting for Historia's reaction.

"I tried my best to deliver it to you as fast as possible".

There is a large tension in the room but is then cut by Historia's sudden crying.

Historia clenched her fingers against the letter, reading the letter over and over and over again. She couldn't believe it. _Ymir_ , gone? She couldn't believe Ymir. Leaving her. Alone. She couldn't bear without Ymir's obnoxious personality. Her selfishness... Her kindness. Her company.

"Do y-"

knock knock.

Historia quickly turns toward the sound of quick knocks on the door to her office. She quickly wipes her tears and smiles. "Come in." She is then greeted by the sight of her former comrades.

"Krist- ...Historia." Eren says as he walks in with Mikasa, Armin, and Levi. "Oh, Hanji? Already here?"

Hanji stands up, patting Levi on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I just gave Historia _Ymir's_ letter. We both need to get going though, the next meeting's in 20."

Levi brushes Hanji's hand away, sneering at the messy scientist. "Don't touch me like that, four eyes. I just wanted to check in with munchkin over here."

Hanji heartily laughs. "You're like her height! Don't talk to her highness like that either- you'll get executed. See ya later now, Historia!" She waves and walks out the door. Levi stops the door with his foot before it closes.

"Tch! That damn idiot... no etiquette. Goodbye." He follows Hanji and slams the door. The sound of his footsteps fade away.

Historia waved him goodbye and turns to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She then gets up from her seat. "I'm sorry; that took a while. What do you guys need from me?" She straightens her posture, displaying full attention to the three soldiers.

"We just wanted to check in on you... Being queen is not easy." Eren chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I've been bombarded with tons of paperwork and requests. I am the only true royalty left, so I am the only one fit to take my father's place..." Historia smiles, causing Eren and Armin to blush slightly. Mikasa notices and one of her eyes twitch. "So- is there anything else? I appreciate your concern. You guys truly are kind."

Eren flinches. "I.. uh... we- we found something..." Mikasa nudges him towards Historia. He shoves his hand in his bag, digging something out. Eren then pulls out a crumpled up paper. "I think you'd want it."

"Trash?" Historia tilts her head, extending her arm to grab the paper. She chuckles, "Too lazy to throw it away yourself?" She takes it.

"N-no! It was in Hanji's office... Earlier we overheard them and Levi say something about Ymir's letter and how they should keep this one page from you to prevent something.." Armin perks up, continuing off of Eren. "They argued about how you should get as much information of Ymir as possible. They agreed on letting it sit to weigh out their options..."

"It's crumpled because Eren had to hide it quickly. Hanji was going back to their office earlier than we expected. We think it's really important you read it, though."

Historia nods, then straightens out the crumpled folded paper as best as she could. "Thank you... You do not know how much this means to me. I need to know as much as I can about Ymir..." Her voice waivers. She takes a seat.

 _Historia. I hope that gorilla Reiner didn't drop any of my letters. Before I bid you farewell for the last time.. Let me explain._

 _I was talking to Reiner and Bert today. He was saying something about an experiment. To expand on that- There is a theory_ _where you may transfer shifting powers to another person without being eaten... It may not work, but it stalls out the scenario where I get eaten by some guy._

 _They are planning to use me so there's no collateral on their own people. You know, in case there's some crazy side effects, I guess. I will not die from it, though. Well, this is what Reiner is saying. I wouldn't trust him too much._

 _I do not know any more about the experiment. Reiner is doing his best to help me right now. He's turning into a good guy, even if he's a Warrior._

 _K̶r̶i̶s̶t̶a̶ Historia, I miss_ _you so much. My short temper got the best of me. Long story short,_ _Reiner saved me from getting eaten right off the bat. So at this moment, I'm just waiting in a dirty ass cell for my demise._

 _I hope you are doing well, and others are treating you like a Goddess. If not- I'll rise from my grave and beat their asses._

 _No matter what, I will protect you._

 _See you later._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Ymir._

Historia puts a hand against her mouth, quivering. Tears come streaming down, over her hand.

" _Y-Ymir_..." She leans over the coffee table near the chair she was sitting in. Her teardrops wet the letter. "Ahh... You're such an idiot..."

The trio discuss something in quiet. Armin then suddenly steps towards Historia.

Armin puts his hand on her shoulder, attempting to console her. "We- we have a plan to get her back... but it's really risky."

Mikasa chimes in. "We know how much Ymir meant to you, and she's important to Paradis. She has all the knowledge of the old world- and she has titan powers. We're willing to risk it."

Eren walks over, thumbs pointing to his face, grinning ear to ear. "We need your help, though. You in?"

Historia looks up at the trio, with fire in her eyes.

" _Anything for Ymir_."

2 months later.

"It's been really hectic lately between Wall Sheena and the Survey Corps. It's hard to get us to meet up in private and have time to plan what we'll do to get Ymir back. So, what do we have so far?" Historia says as she closes the door to her office. She then takes a seat next to the coffee table in the corner. Armin steps closer to Historia, dragging Eren by hand to her.

"H-hey! Armin, hold on!"

"I have an idea. Eren would disguise as an Eldian held captive by the Marley." Armin points at Eren, grinning.

Historia interrupts. "But wouldn't Eren be recognised? How would he get to Ymir?"

"We will try as much as possible to change up his physical features so he doesn't get spotted while getting Ymir back here. He'll try to get incarcerated alongside Ymir. We go from there."

Armin stands up and puts his hand on Eren's head. "This starts with growing out Eren's hair. It's already pretty shaggy, so we should only wait a little more."

"Haah?!" Eren slaps Armin's hand away. "No way! Long hair is so much of a hassle! I was going to cut it today! Plus, it feels nasty! I'm not like you Armin. Not everyone deals with a bowl cut so easily."

Armin, clearly offended by Eren's statement makes a "why would you do this to me" face.

"Eren! We're doing this for Historia!" Mikasa says, trying to convince him to follow through.

"Tch...How long will it be?" Eren scoffs, clearly displeased.

"You see Mikasa's hair? Around that length. We will also need to cover up your face. An eye patch will do nicely."

Eren starts to argue, but stops and reluctantly nods. "Fine... But how will I get in? I can't just waltz in Marley territory and not get incarcerated on sight!"

Historia's face turns grim. "Every once in a while the Marley... they raid a small village and capture Eldians for slave work. They get shipped using a specific route, starting west of Wall Maria."

"Hey- didn't I seal it?!" Eren says, shocked.

"Yes, but Eren- there are exits everywhere in Wall Maria, not just the one you frequent."

Historia starts. "Alright. So we alter Eren's entire appearance, then get him in with the shipment of the next village Marley will raid. This is the best plan to do- we don't have any they options.

"But which one? It could be any! Will Eren be hurt during the raid?" Mikasa says, slamming her hands on the table. Historia flinches at the sudden action.

"In the scouting reports, the raids are usually non-violent... Villagers mostly surrender at the sight of the Marley warriors. Blood will not shed if no-one fights back." Historia gets up and goes over to her desk. She bends down and starts looking through the bottom right drawer, searching through files.

"Ah... It's right here. The most recent raid report. The latest raids were from Wall Rose... The raiding route indicates the next target will continue west... This leads to the village of Riese." Historia sets the reports down on the desk. The trio goes over to her side, looming over the journals.

"Shouldn't we stop this raid then?!" Eren picks up the paper where the information on the village of Riese is.

"Eren... we need the Marley to take the villagers to where they reside to get Ymir. We- we need to let it happen. No matter what happens when you are in the village, do not fight back. This is our only chance." Mikasa places her hand on Eren's shoulder.

"B-but-" Eren stops. He knows this is for a greater cause. Having Ymir will help Paradis with the battle against the Marley.

"Okay. When should I go?"

Historia bites her lip. "Now. We don't know when the Marley will strike, and you need to familiarise with the villagers to fit in."

"What about the Survey Corps? Won't they ask where I am? Wait- did you even tell them about our plan?!" Eren puts his hand over his chest to emphasize.

"No! They can't know! They won't let you go! Levi- Hanji- Everyone! They'll say it's too much of a danger; that you'll get hurt, and we'll lose your powers!" Historia suddenly perks up. "Then- Ymir won't return!" She tears up.

"Then how would we deal with them?" Armin steps in. "We can't say Eren is suddenly sick. What's a good excuse?"

"Nothing. We should just tell the truth."

"Mikasa! But- They'll say no; they won't help us. They already have a lot on their hands from Wall Rose!"

"It's our only choice. Excuses won't make sense, and even if Levi and the others believe it, it won't last for long." Mikasa hides her face in her scarf. "I'm sorry."

An awkward silence follows.

Hanji suddenly barges in. "Tension break!", their enthusiastic voice booming. Levi follows suit with crossed arms.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but- we only wanted to drop by!"

"Y-you heard everything...?" Eren stutters- clearly shocked from the sudden company.

"Yeah, we did you imbecile. Maybe don't shout every 2 sentences?" Levi says as he stares them down.

"Calm down, Heichou! But yes, we did hear everything. The plan to get... Ymir back?"

Historia looks down at her feet. She takes a gulp and opens her mouth.

"Yes... But Ymir is very dear to me! I'd be willing to give it my all! Anything!"

Hanji laughs. "Levi and I were discussing your plan outside the door. We want part of this little mission."

"You three stole something from us. I don't think you can just go free from that. But in short, yes. We.. will help."

Historia's head shoots up. "What? Really?!" An angelic aura forms around her.

 _The Goddess is back...!_ Everyone thinks.

"You see... Levi has lost a lot in the past. He doesn't want anyone to feel the same way anymore. Surprisingly, haha- OUCH!" Hanji recoils in pain as they grab their foot.

Levi wipes down his boot. "Don't believe this idiot... much. For now, we agree with your plan. However, we need to take it up to the council and change it up a bit. You monkeys agreed on the plan too hastily."

"Ahhh Levi...! We can just do it independently! Much easier, right?"

"Idiot! We will get reprimanded by the government." Levi bumps Hanji, annoyed on how reckless they're being. They don't budge.

"Just like Historia said before- they won't agree! They hold Eren's power too tightly to let him just go to Marley territory alone!"

"Then we'll send the whole squad with him. Think about the bigger picture. I'll arrange a meeting this week."

"No! We don't know when the Marley will get to the next village! We need to get to Ymir as soon as possible."

Levi shoots Historia a glare, causing her to freeze up. "I'll do my best, then. For now, continue on with your work. Eren, Mikasa, Armin- come by my office later today." He suddenly turns around and goes out the door without warning. The three shudder at the thought if what might happen to them.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Hanji runs after Levi and shuts the door. Everyone sits back down.

Armin awkwardly asks, "What now?"

Historia sits down and sighs.

"Our only choice is to wait if we want to have a good chance of getting Ymir back."

* * *

I can't believe I left this on hiatus for 3 months! I revised most of the story so far. I decided to take a different path, having the surviving 104th Trainees Squad along with Levi and Hanji infiltrate the Marley instead of only having the Shiganshina Trio go due to the events that unfolded in the manga.


	2. Prologue II

**Three days after the meeting in Historia's office. Morning.**

Historia walks at a brisk pace through a long corridor.

"Ugh, I'm late...!" She groans to herself. She takes a sharp right and opens the first door on the left.

"You're late, Queen." A man says. He had a curled mustache. It looked like a stereotyped one just like in cartoons.

"Yeah, sorry. I still had paperwork to finish, and time just flew. I noticed I was not going to make it on time too late. My apologies once again."

"We will begin once you take a seat."

"Alright."

...

"We are gathered here today to discuss an issue regarding the Marley." A man says. His name is Bjorn... he usually hosts and moderates meetings like these.

As he mentions the Marley, many officials whisper to each other.

"The Survey Corps along with the Queen propose that they gather up a qualified team to infiltrate the Marley and return with the Jaws Titan... Ymir."

More whispering ensues. ..."Ymir? The one that sided with the traitors?"...

"Quiet down. They need the O.K to continue on..."

Another man pipes up. "No way. What would risking OUR soldiers give us? The Marley, too! Once they get ahold of the Founding Titan's power- it's over for us!"

Many nod their heads in agreement.

"We have Levi and Mikasa Ackerman going in with Eren! Along with other skilled soldiers like Hanji!" Armin counters. "It's safe!"

Conflicted murmuring fills the room and Armin continues.

"Not only that- Ymir is still on our side! It's not that we're going to fight with the army- we're just breaking Ymir out... Having less Titan Shifters is a con for Marley, giving us an advantage for the upcoming war."

"What makes you so sure of Ymir's life? She might as well be dead already."

Historia clenches her teeth at the thought of that.

Hanji takes out Ymir's letter to Historia regarding the new Theory developed by the scientists in Marley.

"Remember this?"

"..."

"Fine then. Do as you wish. I side with the Queen."

"So do I."

"Me too."

"The majority agrees with the Queen's case, then. Have at it- the meeting is finished."

Historia smiles happily. "Thank you so much! Please, all of you meet up at my office later this afternoon! I have to return to my office now to finish some paperwork."

She rushes off to where she came from.

"I guess that does it, huh?" Eren says, looking at everyone."

"We'll get going for now. See you soon." Levi says, dragging Hanji with him.

 **The afternoon following the aftermath of the high council meeting.**

They all rendezvoused in Historia's office after the tense discussion about Ymir.

"I don't know how to thank you...!" Historia hugged everyone. She was crying tears of happiness.

"It was nothing. Now we need to tell Sasha, Conny, and Jean about this. I'm sure they won't mind, though." Mikasa says, hand on the queen's shoulder.

Levi taps on his wrist watch. "We need to be quick. We don't have time to stand around and do nothing. I'll trust that you three will inform the others about this new mission?"

Eren nods, grinning. "Count on us!"

With that, Levi and Hanji leave to do whatever.

The trio start to leave too, saying goodbye to Historia.

"We'll get Ymir back. Promise."

"I know. Goodbye."

"Bye."

...

"Alright, now who should we find first?" Mikasa says.

"Well, I say Sasha. Conny is always with her and you know- she's always where food is." Armin says.

"Then let's go!" Eren hustles the other two, as if he was in a rush.

They find Sasha munching away while Conny is telling her stories. Armin's guess was were pleased that they were finally assigned an important task. Lately they were given easy chores that no one really wanted to do. Jean however, took a while to contact. He was walking around the town, trying to pick up women. No luck, though. He wasn't as happy to get a job. He wanted to have more free time to do what he wanted. Alas, they all go to one of the Survey Corps bases- the one near the entrance of Wall Rose.

The squad of young adults are busy prepping for the upcoming mission of pretending to be normal villagers in Riese. They all walk back and forth, putting things in their horse carriages to take with them along the journey. Some are focused, some fool around...

"I can't believe you convinced them just like that, Armin. You're some kind of genius, huh?" Eren says, carrying a box to his carriage.

Armin doing the same, replies with a chuckle. "Nah. I just used psychology, I gave them what they wanted."

"Whatever."

The supervisors (Hanji and Levi) sit and converse while having a drink. They had finished before everyone. Jean jogs to the table where the boxes of necessities are, but is stopped short. He trips over Conny's foot, and goes flying, landing face first onto the floor. Sasha cackles loudly, pointing to Jean, who is ass up and face down. "Dude. Gahahahaha!" Conny snickers, covering his mouth with a hand. "Sorry, my leg slipped..." Sasha drops to the floor, dying of laughter. "Pftttt! How do you land with your ass up!?"

Jean gets up and dusts himself off, clearly angry. "Ugh! I'm trying to work! Go away!" He looks at Mikasa and blushes, noticing that she saw everything. "Gah!" he grunts, and storms off to continue working.

"Get to work! We don't have time to mess around!" Levi shouts, mad dogging Conny and Sasha. "Ack! Sorry, sir!" They both jump up and hurry to their duties. They don't seem to pull off anymore pranks after Levi yelled at them.

"...Jeez..." Eren whispers to Armin, sweat dropping from his forehead. Mikasa works quietly, minding her own business. Hanji crosses their legs. "So, when do you think Annie is gonna come out of the crystal?"

Levi shrugs. "There's no sign of it dissolving... It's already been years. There's a possibility that it'll never let her go." Hanji sighs, "I've been waiting to question her. Along with Ymir. Especially Ymir, if she's been alive for so long..."

"Yeah. Ymir clearly knew a lot about the biology of titans at the top of her head when she told Eren. Not only will her powers help the upcoming war- her knowledge is priceless."

"All done!" The former trainees sigh in relief as they drop to the floor together to rest. Levi sets his cup down. "Then let's start moving." They all groan and walk to their carriages. The Shiganshina Trio were together- Mikasa and Eren sitting in the front and Armin in the back; Conny and Sasha together; Levi and Hanji together; and Jean... alone.

Historia rushes in. "I tried my best to make time to visit you guys before you left! I barely made it on time!" Eren looks at her. "You need somethin'?" She shakes her head no. "No. I just wanted to wish you guys good luck." They all smiled in response (except Levi smh..).

"Yeah. We're gonna need it."


	3. Prologue III

**I do not own AoT**

* * *

 **Prologue III**

West of the center of the Marley residential area, a cold breeze whistles through, meeting Ymir's parted bangs. It had grown longer, but she didn't have Historia's hair clip anymore to tie it up. The wind blows most of it to the side, revealing her tired but fierce eyes. Ymir looks up at the sky with disinterest, frowning and slowing down slightly. Suddenly, her escort kicks her, propelling her forward a little.

"What the hell?!" she lashes out, scorning the taller man. Retaliating with a shoulder bump, she is then answered with sudden pressure on her chained arms. They get pulled, and Ymir grunts in pain.

"Obey, Eldian!" The man shouts. "Why are you slowing down? You're holding up the line! We need to transfer as many peasants today to the cells." Ymir reluctantly continues her original pace, following many captured innocent people, going through the alleys and main streets of the city.

She clenches her teeth, "Fucking Reiner. He said he would try and help me. What is this then?! Dumb gorilla. I save you and Bertolt and you repay me by holding me captive?"

Walking through the busy street, many on lookers observe with disgust. Apparently, the sounds of sick and miserable captives were amusing. The Marley people spit on the line of to be slaves. Ymir scowls at the citizens she passes by. After maybe 30 minutes of walking, the line stops. 3 minutes pass and Reiner emerges from the sea of depression. He looks the line up and down, looking for something- or someone. He slowly walks down the line, until he meets Ymir. He stops and turns to the slouched, tall woman.

"Ymir." He points to her and says something to the nearby guard in another tongue. They argue but it is soon resolved by Reiner changing his tone to a stern one. The guard steps forward and unlocks Ymir's chains. The heavy metal drops to the floor making a loud thunking noise, and everyone now turns to look. Confused murmuring ensues.

"What is this, gorilla?' Ymir says, stepping out of the line. He says nothing and turns and beckons Ymir to follow, going the back the way he came from. "Hey, answer me! Where are we going?!" Grabbing Reiner's shoulder, making him stop. He sighs and turns to meet Ymir's face.

"I cannot discuss this here. I am taking you back to the military headquarters. This is an order from the General." Reiner then continues walking at a fast pace. Ymir growls and follows after the bulky blond.

"I've been meaning to ask, Ymir. How is Annie? Is she okay? Bertolt has been going on and on about her."

"From what I've gathered when I was still there, still comatose/crystallized."

Reiner laughs. "If she comes out now, she'll still be 16, and all of us in our 20s."

"...I guess."

After a long, long walk they both arrive at a tall building, with a large sign in another language. The guards stand at attention because of Ymir, but after they notice Reiner, they hold open the door for them to enter. Ymir opens her mouth about to ask questions, but from all the guards roaming around this building, she quickly deduces this was the main area for military concerns. Reiner walks over to a flight of stairs, leading to more. And more. And more.

"Damn it, Reiner how far up do we have to fucking go?!" Ymir shouted, holding on the nearby railing. "I can't walk up anymore- there are too many damn stairs!" Reiner stops and laughs. Putting his hand on Ymir's shoulder, he smiles and says "Almost there. Just 2 more flights. Want to take a break?"

"Um, of course? Are you an idiot?" Ymir says, taking a seat on the floor. Sighing, she wipes her forehead with a hand. "Do you deal with this every damn day? I'd die." Reiner chuckles, sitting down next to her.

"Yes. It's not as bad as the training, though." He stares blankly ahead, probably daydreaming.

"What took you so long, gorilla? I was literally on my way to death. Did you deliver my letters to Historia?"

"Yeah. Krista should be reading them soon. I... had some hiccups but it was done."

"That's...That's good. Thank you. What now, though?"

Reiner turns to Ymir, face stern. "The General asked for all of the Shifters to all meet up in the conference room up ahead. Including you. You see, Marley needs to know where they're at with the titan shifters for the battle against Paradis." She scoffs, laughing.

"What makes you think I'd go against Paradis- more importantly, Historia? No fucking way I'm gonna cooperate. Besi-" She is cut off by Reiner.

"Ymir. You have to. You'd die immediately if you don't. They'd have no problem easily passing on your powers to another Warrior."

"I'd rather die than harm Historia anyway. Actually- wouldn't someone eat me anyway to take my power?"

"No- You working with the Marley means that you don't need to pass on your powers yet- giving them more time for the soldier going to inherit you to live and do their part. You do know the Curse of Ymir, right?"

"Damn- I get a Curse named after me?" She jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ahh. No. Ymir Fritz- the founder of Titans. It's really just that Titan Shifters only have 13 years to live."

"Oh. How long do I have?

"Well, it was 3 years after me, Annie, Marcel, and Bert received our powers that you... took Marcel's. So that would give you around 6-7 years left. The Marley would find this very generous."

"Marley this and Marley that. They're taking lives from innocent people in the walls! You did too! How are you siding with them so easily!?"

"I know."

"Why are you still with them, then?"

"I know. I know! But don't you think they are right in this, too? The Eldians destroyed our nation!"

"So now that you've got your land back, you decide to do the same?!"

"No! They take what's ours- then they pay. They're the villains here!"

"Reiner! Snap out of it! You've already killed thousands. Lived as a Soldier. You should know who's wrong or right. The Marley are starting a war that isn't needed!"

"Enough!" Reiner shouts. Both of them sit quietly for a minute.

"...Let's go, Ymir." He says softly, getting up. "We have some work to do." Ymir sighs, and gets up too.

"Sure. Whatever you want." For the next flights of stairs, Reiner stays quiet, pondering what he had done for the past years. What he had believed in. He bites his lip and stops at a door halfway down the hallway of one of the top floors of the building.

"Wait here. Don't move."

"I'll literally get shot the second I try to leave the building, Reiner." Ymir crosses her arms and leans against the wall next to the door.

"Exactly." He chuckles a bit before knocking on the door, then entering. From inside the room, Ymir hears Reiner talking to someone else, then a pause. Reiner emerges from the room a moment later, beckoning Ymir to join.

From inside the room, Ymir notices Bertolt first- who is looking down and very nervous. She then sees a very pretty young lady with long, disheveled black hair. Next to her is a familiar looking older man, with a beard and glasses. On the left side of the room, she sees a very refined man with long hair. He looks like royalty. In the middle, a man who looks like a Commander sits. They seemed to be discussing something prior to Reiner and Ymir's arrival. The Commander then starts speaking.

"Reiner. What took you so long to retrieve the Jaws Titan? We already starting on planning the next infiltration of Wall Rose." Ymir flinched at the thought of Historia being hurt. Would her friends be in danger also?

"Sir, I apologise. The line was longer than I thought, so it took a while to find her. Instead of holding her in the main block they were just going to send her to a camp." The Commander clears his throat and sits up.

"Yes. That is partially my fault, then. The guards informed me after you left that they let Ymir in the line, thinking she would just be picked up later after she has done some work."

The older man from the left tilts his head and rests his jaw on his hand. "Would we go on, now? We don't have much time to dawdle. It's not like I have 20 more years."

"Zeke, hush. You're in no place to be talking to me like that. I need to update Reiner and Jaws, however."

"Call me Ymir", her eyes trailing over to the attractive woman next to Zeke, winking. The woman answers with a smile.

"You two, take a seat." They obey and Reiner takes a seat next to Bertolt, Ymir following.

"Look at this map," He points to the center of the table. "Here is Paradis. This is where we are." He guides his finger to two islands.

"We will travel to Paradis. However, Ymir, since you are still an "ally" to the Eldians you will go first. Like a trojan horse..." Ymir furrows her eyebrows, about to object.

"Then, when the military drops their defenses as danger was a misconception Zeke and Reiner will attack. Bertolt will be also in the backline waiting to finish off the structures of their wall. If all fails, Pieck will then come in to collect you all." He clears his throat once more, taking a sip of water.

"If you, however, do succeed, we will raid Wall Maria and try to advance to Wall Rose once more. We will start in 3 months. Our soldiers will prepare in that time.

Everyone but Ymir nods, collect their papers and stand up to leave. Except for Bertolt, who waits for Reiner.

"I won't do it," Ymir says. The Commander looks up in anger. Bertolt starts sweating even more. "U-uh.." He gets cut off.

"You **will, Thief**. You stole the power from the Marley, and you will compensate if you want to live."

"No, I won't!" Ymir walks over to the General. "You can't fucking make me!" she says, slamming her hands on his desk, spilling some of his water.

"Y-Ymir... please-" Bertolt tries to intervene, but is immediately cut short by the Commander.

"I will have you killed! How dare you talk to me this way!" He stands up, looming over Ymir. His eyes sharp. Ymir, however, stands tall.

"I'd rather die, then!" Still maintaining eye contact, Ymir grabs his collar. "Paradis is my home!"

The General slaps her arm away, then grabs her by the neck. Reiner intervenes.

"Wait! General! She's just like Galliard- short tempered and ill-willed. She suddenly just got told she needed to go against her homeland- I'm sure she's just in shock!" He puts his hand the General's shoulder, attempting to help Ymir.

"Tch! All Eldians should be gone. So useless!" He turns away towards the window. He clenches his fist.

"I've already decided on a plan- I'd rather not make another one. Since you've gone against me, I won't let you roam around like the other Shifters. Ymir- You'll be incarcerated until the end of the month. By that time, either you agree- or die by a Warrior. Get out, now!" The guards by the door quickly walk over to Ymir, cuffing her. "Follow us, Eldian," one says. Reiner rubs his temples and leaves quickly, Bertolt starts jogging over to catch up to him. Meeting Ymir's eyes for a brief moment, he gives a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Ymir."

They guide her over to the back West Wing that connected to the main building. It was a dark, smelly, and grimy cell block. She gets dragged over to an already open cell and gets tossed in.

"Remember what the General says. Side with the Marley, or die." And with that, the guard leaves and locks the cell door. Ymir shouts in frustration and lays down on the dirty floor littered with patches of hay- presumably for her "bed". She moves one of her arms and covers the top of her face with her forearm, frowning. How would she get to Historia now? The next morning, she is awakened by the loud clanking sound of a baton hitting in between the bars of the door. Ymir, still groggy shouts.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" She rolls over to her side, closing her eyes, attempting to go back to a relaxing slumber.

"Eldian! Vice Commander Braun and his comrade Berltolt are here to speak to you! Get up!" The guard unlocks the cell door, and multiple footsteps approach Ymir. She sits up, looking at Reiner and Bertolt. They both squat down to eye level of Ymir.

"Ymir. I can't believe you lashed out like that- I'm trying to help!" Reiner says.

"By having me side with the Marley and attack my friends!?"

"Ymir! Shh! There are guards outside. I'm not trying to argue anymore!" Reiner says, now sitting down. "Look- I've been thinking about what I did to Wall Maria and the Corps in the past. Everyone. I've doubted Marley's intent before, but this time... I don't know anymore. I've developed so many relationships with other War- Soldiers... Everyone was so nice, and they fought for a good cause. I want to make things right if I can." Ymir sighs, and lays back down.

"What now, then?" She ruffles her hair a bit, trying to relax. "How would we get out of here safely?"

"Well, Paradis is now in control of some Shifters. I don't think the Marley is going to win this, since there is still Levi and Mikasa- they're crazy strong! They also still have... Annie. Right now we can't do much." Bertolt says.

"Is that all? I meant our plan- not Marley's."

"He's leading up to it, Freckles. Anyway- They can easily take out Marley's fire power. We'll warn them before they start attacking. Plus, we're all switching sides. They can't go against Bert." Ymir nods and rolls over to her side. The guard knocks on the bars indicating that the two needed to go. Reiner gets up and turns away.

"Goodbye, Ymir. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yeah- stay safe, Ymir."

" Alright. I'm going back to sleep. We'll discuss this later, I've got other things to think about. Later."

The next day Ymir is again woken up- but by Reiner. He is alone. "YMIR! Wake up! This is urgent!" Reiner shakes her. He is answered with a kick.

"Just fucking tap me next time!" Ymir sits up, grumpy.

"No, Ymir!" Reiner hushes, "Our plan... it's compromised...!" He kneels down.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Commander just informed me this morning about you! Earlier, scientists reported back to him that they developed a new theory- and they're making you the guinea pig!"

"What!?" She is then shushed by Reiner.

"He says that since you're not cooperating at the time, he'll just use you! You're going to pass on the Jaw Titan's power!" Ymir stops in shock, eyes widening.

"What!? I'll die this soon?"

"No! I don't know much yet- I'll try and snoop for more information tomorrow! But look- you won't be eaten. But- the theory is that you pass on your titan powers to someone, but you don't die and the new Shifter won't get the Curse of Ymir until much later- when they get all of your powers! They'll slowly take some of yours to be able to shift." Ymir gulps, and opens her mouth to respond.

"W-wait. Reiner."

"Yes?"

"I need- I need to write Historia a new letter. **Please deliver it.** "

"...Okay." He slips a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and orders the guard to retrieve him a pen. After a brief minute, he returns and slides Reiner a pen and a small cup of ink. Ymir starts writing and finishes after around 5 minutes. She folds the paper after the ink dries, and hands it to Reiner.

"Goodbye, Reiner. Thank you." The two then get startled by the sudden tap of a baton.

"Vice Commander Braun, The Commander summons you. It's urgent." the guard says. Reiner stands up and turns away.

"See you soon, Ymir." He disappears down the hallway. The guard slams the cell door shut and relocks it.

"If I fucking live." She snorts and lays against the cell's wall. Ymir closes her eyes, just for a moment.

After napping for a few hours, Ymir is awakened by the voice of her guard. "Eldian. Come here."

"Tch! Not now, I'm napping." The guard taps Ymir with his foot.

"Now. It's urgent."

Ymir sighs, and gets up. "Where?"

"Just follow." She grunts and does so. She travels to the opposite side of the Wing, ending up in a lab like room. It's 3 times as big as her cell. And cleaner. The guard hustles Ymir over to a scientist. An old man. "This is the Jaws Titan."

"I see." The scientist says as he studies Ymir, walking around her.

"What is this, old man?" Ymir backs away a little, bumping into her guard.

"Jaws, come sit down. Lift up your shirt. I need to look at your spine." He points to the nearby backless chair.

"I think the fuck not? Don't touch me, you creep. Maybe if you get a cute nurse, however..."

"Hmm. "I think not". Now sit."

"Ahh. No fun." Ymir takes a seat and lifts up her shirt and rests them on her shoulders. She then jolts up from a sudden syringe to her spine. Then, after a brief moment, the doctor pulls it away.

"Dude, what the hell?" She puts her shirt back on and growls at the old man. Standing up, she turns towards him.

"That is all. Take her back."

"What was that for? Huh?" In response of Ymir's shouts, the doctor calmly adjusts his glasses.

"You do not need to know. We will be having weekly visits, doing the same thing. Now, leave. I need to tend to the next patient."

With that, the guard leads Ymir back to her cell. She stretches her sore back as she enters the dark room.

"Damn, I feel... weaker?" Ymir drops to the floor immediately as she comes back, passing out cold in her cell. She dreamt about Historia. About her comrades. She missed all the times where they all weren't fighting Titans- when they all just socialised. They all joked around, just being normal people. Now, with so many twists and turns in the past... At Utgard Castle, where Ymir had transformed and fought for her friends. On top of the wall, where Bert and Reiner transformed and took Eren and Ymir to the forest. They acted like they were Soldiers, but they were really Warriors- along with Annie. Why? Everyone trusted the three, just to realise they caused thousands of deaths and the destruction of Wall Maria.

With Ymir captured by the Marley, Annie still comatose, and Reiner and Bertolt about to betray his government, what happens now?

* * *

With Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt introduced, this results in the conclusion of the Prologue, we will again switch over to the Ymir Rescue Squad and their progress to the village "Riese". The next chapter begins with the Shiganshina trio and Levi arriving at Riese. hehe, I originally planned with focusing on Ymir and Historia, but it's much more interesting to go back and forth between characters, right? Anyway, this will be a long, long story because of what I'm writing at the moment. I can't just go straight to Eren finding Ymir, transforming into a Titan and running out the Marley, man! (i swear that won't happen it'll be more interesting!) Damn, this is a long note!


	4. Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT?

**I do not own AoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT!?**

As the group get closer and closer to Riese, the sun slowly rises...

During the journey so far, it was going smoothly- they discussed they plans thoroughly and just had a nice time enjoying nature. Conny had been growing a bit of a scruff. He didn't have time to buzz his hair so he just let it grow out into a crew cut for the time being. Eren's hair covered his face most of the time and he also grew facial hair. Mikasa had cut her hair even shorter and Jean sported slightly longer hair. Armin looked more masculine with a more chiseled face, facial hair, and tied back hair. The others hadn't changed. Much.

"How come I have to be alone!?" Jean suddenly snaps. "Everyone is traveling in twos except Eren, Armin, and Mikasa... Why can't one of them be with me?"

"Dude if you're lonely just talk... we're all traveling together." Conny says.

"Would you want Eren to be your partner, then Jean?" Levi remarks.

Jean immediately chokes. "Urk...! No! I meant Armin or M-Mikasa! To even up the groups!"

"They're doing fine as a trio... I don't think Armin OR Mikasa would like to band together with you anyway..." Sasha says as she stuffs her face with food.

"Ugh. How about you be nicer to me? You've already eaten half of MY rations. I didn't have to share them with you!" Jean says as he leans back on the coach.

"Yeah. You didn't." Armin mumbles. "We only have little ways to go. Just deal with it for a little longer?"

"Eh."

By the time they arrived at the front gate of Riese, the sun had risen. It was nice and sunny outside. The travelers were halted by the village watch-guards.

"Halt. Who are you and what is your business here?" One said, studying the large group of strangers. Everyone got off of their carriages and grouped together to speak.

After they all introduce themselves, Armin and Hanji explain their "situation". "We're all traveling together... It's been a long journey. We escaped when our village got raided and we stopped by the first village we saw... We would like to live here. Please. We have nowhere else to go."

The guards look at each other for a moment, then one that spoke to them first sighs. "I'll have a talk with the Chief, then. Stay put." He says, then leaves. The other watches cautiously.

The guard that left returned a few minutes later with an older looking man.

"I heard you fellas are looking for a place to stay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Daren here explained to me your situation, and well... You may. We're missing a few residents to keep a stable economy so I'd be glad to welcome you all here."

"Thank you so much!" Hanji says, bowing to the Chief.

"I'm happy to help. Let me give you all a tour. Before you settle in."

Surprisingly, the village had a big enough vacant hut that could house the 8 of them. After they settled down, Levi called for a meeting.

"...So what now?" Armin says.

"We wait. Just lounge around until the Marley come blasting through." Levi answers.

"Don't cause any trouble. We can't get kicked out or raise any suspicions."

"Roger."

 **The next day**

The next day everyone was awoken by a bell. It was loud and went on for a full 5 minutes. They tossed and turned, hoping that it would stop and they could go back to sleep. Eventually they gave in and got up. When the squad exited the hut, they noticed that their neighbours were gathering to the dining area outside.

"Wait, they have dinner bells... for breakfast?" Jean says.

"Just be happy they cook it for you." Eren says as he scratches his ass.

"Dude, ew. You're gonna eat with those hands. That's hella nasty."

Eren snorts. "There's something called washing them."

Sasha interrupts, shouting, "Guys, lets just eat! I'm starving!"

"Yeah I agree. We didn't have any dinner- we just went straight to sleep yesterday." Mikasa says. "Eren, come with me, I'll get the best foods for you."

After they finish breakfast, the chief tells the newly arrived residents what to do.

"Just because you're new here doesn't give you a pass to relax, now! For now, just help out with labour work and assist with other tasks if someone asks. That's all I ask from y'all. Thanks."

Sasha was banned from preparing lunch and Levi refused to do anything else but clean. Hanji left with gatherers to explore and Mikasa did all the heavy duty. Armin aided in the knowledge department- helping the village with new farming techniques he read in books. Eren tried his best to outdo Mikasa and Jean tried his to outdo Eren. (Infront of Mikasa)

They all were worn out from hard work by the time it was dinner time and went to bed immediately after.

Everyone was sound asleep. Well, Hanji was snoring and Levi was close to throwing them out the hut to sleep outside. But they were all asleep- until Sasha and Conny come barging in the hut, shouting as quietly but loudly as they could.

"Guys! Guys!" They run around the beds, waking up everyone by shaking them.

"What!?" Eren whisper shouts. "What's wrong!? Are the Marley here!?"

"No! Look!" Sasha says, and runs over to the entrance of the hut, motioning the others to follow her. Everyone follows them groggily.

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck!? Why is the chieF ON THE FLOOR IN OUR HUT!?" Levi whisper shouts.

"Listen!" Conny shushes him.

"Explain this!"

"We were doing little night raid outside! Sasha got caught by the Chief and he started yelling at her! You said we couldn't get kicked out so I panicked and knocked him out! We couldn't leave his body on the floor so we dragged him here!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Everyone yells, grabbing both Sasha and Conny.

"You IDIOTS!" Levi says.

"We weren't ready!"

It was then they heard shouting outside of their hut.

"Outsiders! Come out immediately! We need to talk!"

"Oh shit!" Hanji says, panicking.

"Dude, don't let them see the Chief!" Conny says.

"No shit, idiot! If you guys thought thought for one second we wouldn't be in thi-"

"Outsiders! Come out NOW!"

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"In a second!" Mikasa yells out to the guards.

"Ok, guys we need to-"

"We are coming in now!"

"OK, OK!" Jean says, and then they all exit.

They try to cover up the fact that the village Chief is knocked out on the floor in their hut.

"Y-yes...?" Hanji says.

"Our Chief is missing. Do you know anything about this?"

"Uh..."

 **BOOM!**

The village gate flies open and troops come marching in. The guards that were questioning the group run over to the troops. They argue, then the guards suddenly drop their weapons and kneel down. The neighbouring villagers around the group's hut come out and immediately surrender. Everyone does the same. As they kneel and put their hands over their head, Levi says something to Conny and Sasha.

"You guys are so fucking lucky..."

Conny gulps. "Uh.. yeah..."

Three men with large rifles then come over to the squad members and chain them together. Then they were forced onto a wagon full of the villagers. Levi obviously is very uncomfortable with the dirtiness, as he struggles to keep calm. His eye twitches and he is visiably shaking. Women and children cry throughout the journey to Marley. The main group however, stay silent.

After two grueling weeks of barely any food and water, the wagon stops. This was especially hell for Sasha. She looked tired. More than everyone else. The squad members look up expectantly and is greeted by the towering gates of the Wall of Marley. They all look at each other.

Then, all of the prisoners are forced off of the wagon and into a line.

"Haha... We did it..." Eren whispers to his comrades.

"Yay..." Sasha says weakly.

They follow the guards into a town. They pass through many different places, but the line doesn't seem to stop. Eren sees that more shipments of slaves are coming in quickly, and almost loses his temper. He couldn't do anything. After an hour of traveling on foot, the line stops suddenly, catching everyone's off guard.

"What's going on, Heichou?" Jean asks.

"I don't know."

It was then that a tall, tan woman stepped out of the line...

"T-that's... Ymir...!" Armin says, catching everyone's attention.

"Lucky!" Conny whispers.

"Wait... There's Reiner!"

"They're leaving...! We can't lose them!"

"We're chained! What can we do?"

"Ugh..."

The line starts moving again.

"On with it, Eldians!"

Another hour passes by of walking. Off in the distance is a facility... A labour camp...

"Aw hell no..." Eren says.

Time passes by and it's finally their turn to get scanned and let into the camp. They all get put in a lodging house, thankfully together. It is the evening, and they're all circled together around a fire to keep warm.

"We need to get to Ymir!"

"We don't even know where she is. Plus we have to worry about ourselves! We're in a slave camp, mind you!"

"Conny's right for once... but I have an idea..."

"And that is?"

"Easy. We kidnap some guards, take their uniforms, and get out."

"Uh, I think you're missing a few steps."

"I know, but that's the general idea!"

"That's the only chance and choice we have... But it's not exactly easy to pull off..."

"We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. We're all tired, so it's best to put this off for now."

"I agree. Let's rest."


	5. Chapter 2: Vice Commander Braun, Traitor

**I do not own AoT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vice Commander Braun, The Traitor.**

Ymir slowly regains consciousness and awakens from her nap by leaking rainwater from the shabby cell ceiling. Drops landed on her face rapidly- it was annoying. Everything about the cell screamed, "you'll probably die from these conditions before you get released or executed." The rays and cockroaches that often litter the floor... the walls that crumble every time a door opened... the putrid smell of death at every corner. She couldn't bear being in that cell for any longer.

"Tch!" Ymir grunts as she chooses a new spot to lay down once more. "That doctor did something to my back. It's sore as hell and the floor ain't making it any better...!" Lately, all of her thoughts had been about escaping with Reiner and Bert or about... Historia. She wanted to see her once more. Was it only her wish to want to reunite with each other?

"I can't believe I let my dumbass go with them in the first place. Whatever. What's done is done." She mumbles to herself some more before the door to the cell block opened once more. She sits herself up, expecting something.

As guessed, Reiner and Bert emerge from the shadows. They rush over to her cell.

"Took you long enough," Ymir starts. "Did you come up with something to get me back?"

"Yeah. I found out that there's a gala celebration in the main hall coming up. Everyone'll be there. People coming from different islands and parts of the world are coming in and it'll be heavily guarded."

"That means they'll be less security on our escape route?" Ymir guesses.

"I'm still deciding on which path we'll take, but yes. Some entrances will be guarded too, as people are coming in and out in masses. Another positive is that people are going to be busy watching the event- we can slip out easily."

"Pretty smart, Gorilla. Still- how would you get me out? The prisons will still be heavily guarded. I can't just waltz out with you guys. You'd get thrown in here with me. Trust me, it's not comfy."

"I'll make up a lie saying that the Commander asked for all Shifters to meet up before the Gala. We hide from there and strike when time is right."

"Pretty solid. By the way, can't you give me a better cell? I'll literally contract the Black Plague if I stay here any longer."

Bertolt places his hand on Ymir's shoulder, as if trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, but the Commander specifically ordered you to get the worst cell to "rethink your decisions"... But don't worry! The gala is just a few days away."

"...Fine. See you soon, then."

"Goodbye for now, Ymir." Reiner says as he gently closes the cell door.

However, back at Paradis Island... something shocking unfolds.

Moblit wipes down Hanji's office desk and rearranges files and papers. "Hanji is crazy for making them put Annie's crystal in their office..." he sighs. "It sucks that I have to manage their office until they finish the mission."

He continues cleaning before he abruptly stops.

"..."

"..."

Moblit stays silent. "...Wait a minute..."

 **Drip... Drip... Drip...**

He turns around quickly, with cold sweat running down his neck.

"...No way...!"

The block of Titan Crystalline encasing Annie shimmers under the light. Moblit walks closer to it. "It can't be...!"

Drops of an unknown substance from the crystal falls to the floor and dissolves. Slowly, more and more liquid slides down onto the floor. He puts his right hand onto it, and lifts it up to his face to reveal that it had gotten the substance slathered all over it. It quickly dissolves. The crystal visibly gets smaller and smaller.

Moblit stands in shock, and then quickly runs out of Hanji's office.

...

Two days passed before another meeting was made. Ymir couldn't do anything- and that made her angry.

"What now, Reiner?"

"The gala is tomorrow. I wanted to review over the plans just so you know. I successfully found a route safe enough and valid." he says, pulling out a folded map from the inside pocket of his jacket. He unfolds it, and puts it in the middle of himself, Bertolt, and Ymir.

"This is where we are right now." he says, pointing to a large structure that had many adjacent buildings to it. Next to it was the Official Marley Government Building.

"We'll exit from this area, then take this route to here, up ahead."

"Wait. Isn't that a residential area? Civilians would catch us!"

"It's fine. Everyone is leaving to visit and watch the gala. There's no security there either. Continuing on, from there we will get to the Northeast exit where it's barely guarded. This is where shipments of livestock comes in, so not a lot of attention is given here. After we reach the gate, you're free..."

"You're not coming?"

"I... I have loose ends to tie before I leave. Bertolt is coming with you, though. He'll lead you back to Eldia. I'll come back to Paradis when I can..." Reiner gets up, patting his trousers off.

"I won't ask. Thanks, Reiner."

"We'll get going now. See you tomorrow evening."

And with that both of them left for the day. Ymir had the rest of the night to herself. Alone.

When morning came, it was hectic. Ymir could hear people bustling through outside her barred window; to prepare for the big gala. People shouted instructions and groups of people just talked. Damn, she missed talking with Historia. She could hear the guards posted in the block talk about it.

"I can't believe we have to stay here while others get to enjoy the party." complained a guard.

"We'll get paid extra for our troubles, though."

"Honestly, it's not worth it. I'd rather have a day off. It's not fun watching low lives 24/7."

"Me too, but money isn't rolling in. I need it."

"I wanted to see the War Hammer Titan, though. With the Tybur family being so influential, he's making his third ever appearance in public. I missed the first two and I was looking forward to this one."

Ymir perked up. "A fucking WARHAMMER titan!?" she mumbled to herself. "If they have one like that then we have no chance in the war!"

"But he's never transformed! No one knows if he really has it or not. He's probably bluffing to be in power!"

"At least we have him on our side..."

...

The evening came quickly.

Ymir stood up and walked over to the bars of her cell and looked out, waiting for Reiner and Bertolt. A heavy knock on the door is made.

"Finally", she muttered.

But who came in instead were guards. Higher ups.

"!"

"We're looking for the Jaws Titan..."

"Over here." One guard led them to Ymir's cell.

"Another checkup is required. Come with us."

"Not like I have a choice." Ymir said as she followed the two.

She is then led to the facility she visited previously...

"Welcome back, Jaws... Take a seat," the scientist says. He gestures to a wooden chair.

"Whatever."

"Pull up your shirt. This is like last time."

Ymir reluctantly obeys and did what she was asked to. She jolted her torso back as a syringe was jammed into her spine.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled out in pain.

After a few seconds, the syringe is lifted. The doctor inspects it, and sets it down.

"You may go back now."

Ymir growled as she rubbed her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Ymir asked.

"Hm... it wouldn't be hurt to tell you. Well, I am taking your spinal fluids and transferring them to your successor for the Jaws Titan."

"What the hell?"

"As expected, a peasant like you wouldn't understand. You see, to transfer powers you must consume or receive the Titan Shifter's spinal fluid then the shifter themselves as a titan yourself to become a true shifter, demanding sacrifice. No one would mind your death, but the Curse of Ymir would pass on. Granted 13 years is long, not having the Curse would be better. I discovered that if I transfer little by little your abilities to your successor, the Curse of Ymir would not be active as he would not have the true powers of the Jaws Titan, but just the ability to shift. That is better than having a regular, brain dead titan, but it gets even better. As his body receives your spinal fluid more regularly he will inherit more and more power. This means he will be able to serve under the Marley for even longer, benefitting us. Now go on, I need to do my work..."

With that, the guards take Ymir away. Pulling on her chain, they lead her back. She looked down at the floor during that time.

"It's probably fucking bruised to hell now." she says as she walks. "It hurts every time I take a damn step..."

She returned to her cell block shortly after, and is met with Reiner and Bertolt waiting outside her cell. They turn to the movement her coming back and walk over to her escorts.

"The Commander calls for the Shifters. This includes her," Reiner points at Ymir.

"Today's the gala, why would he have a meeting now?"

"Are you going against his word? I'll come back to him about this if you want."

"...No. Sorry, sir! Here. Take her, then."

"Have a nice evening." Reiner says as he takes Ymir's chain leash. "Let's go, Bert."

After they go out of site, Reiner unlocks Ymir's cuffs.

"Ugh. They were killing me." She says, stretching out her body.

"We don't have much time. Let's get going." Bert says.

"Roger that."

Things go smoothly as planned- they didn't get caught or raise any suspicion. They reach the gate in a hurry, stopping on the arch above it.

"Ymir. I need you to transform and take Bert with you. He can't transform with us around, and he's too massive to move quickly."

"...Hand me a knife."

Bertolt hands Ymir a hunting knife.

"See you again, you two."

"Same."

"Bert, jump down as soon as I transform- I'll start running."

"Okay."

Ymir backed up to gain momentum to take a running leap of faith. She took a deep breath and started sprinting. When she reached the other side, she jumped and cut her hand.

"Hah!" Ymir yelled, expecting to shift.

Nothing happened.

"SHIT! SOMEONE! GRAB ME QUICK!" Ymir shouted, quickly falling.

Bertolt barely reached in time, lunging to grab Ymir's wrist. He tumbles down with her, and Reiner almost toppled over the ledge grabbing Bertolt's legs.

"Why didn't you transform!?" Bertolt strained, trying to hold on to Ymir's bloodied wrist as long as he could.

"I don't know!"

"Did you have a will!?"

"Yes!"

"It must've been the scientists!"

"Huh!?"

"He took some of my spinal fluid! I think that nulled my powers!"

"I can't hold on for much longer, Ymir! The blood is coming down to your wrist! It's too slippery!"

"Well-" Reiner gets cut off by the slamming of a door.

The door leading up to the arch swung open, and four guards emerge. They raise their guns to the three.

"Stop immediately! What are you two doing with the prisoner!?"

"...Shit."


End file.
